The School for Gifted Youngsters
" " is the nineth episode of the first season of Bryce Bowman: Devil's Bounty. Plot The X-Men all arrive at the large country house surrounded by lush fields. (Professor X): Cyclops I pick a another mutant on cerebro his name is Bowman calls himself Titian Prime Hawkeye walks up to the house and opens the door. Hawkeye clears his throat/ (Clint): Honey! I’m home! Two children come running down the stairs and they tackle-hug Clint. (Children): Daddy! (Clint): Hey, guys. A pregnant woman comes around the corner. She has tears in her eyes she embraces Clint. Clint turns to the rest of the avengers. (Clint): This...is my family. Fury helped me to hide away these guys when I first joined SHIELD. (Peter): Wow! Wish I could do that for Aunt May. (Woman): I’m Laura. These are our children Cooper and Lila. (Thor): We are most grateful for your hospitality. (Laura): Of course. Make yourselves at home. Thor leaves the house and Bryce follows after. (Bryce): Where are you going? (Thor): I am troubled by the visions I saw. I must go. There is a mystical lake that should provide the answers I seek. (Bryce): Then go. And hurry back the Avengers needs the God of Thunder. Thor nods and smiles as he flies off. End Scene Bryce is walking towards Tony and Steve while they chop wood. He stops when he gets close. (Tony): Y’know I sometimes wonder what life would be like without us. (Steve): I’d think we’d all be dead. (Tony): Would we, really? I think we’re more destructive than we are helpful… Bryce watches the two talk with a small grimace. Then Laura comes behind them. (Laura): Um, Mr. Stark. (Tony): Please, call me Tony. (Laura): Tony, our tractor hasn’t been working lately I was wondering if you could help us fix it? (Bryce): I’ll come too. Surely, Upgrade or Jury Rigg could help. (Tony): Yeah. Sure. (Addressing Steve) Don’t take from my pile. Tony and Bryce walk into the barn. Tony looks at the tractor’s engine. (Tony): What the hell? Bryce looks into the shadows as Nick Fury walks out. (Bryce): Tony. Tony gets up and stares at Fury for a few silent seconds. (Tony): Well, well. (Fury): Hello again, Stark. I watched the news. Some show. (Bryce): What do we do? (Fury): Well that all depends on what you decide to do. Bryce and Tony are more confused by this than anything else. Meanwhile in a lab Ultron throws aside a dead security guard. Scarlet Witch is following close behind him. Quicksilver races in. (Quicksilver): No more guards. (Ultron): That’s good. I like you, fast and efficient. Ultron walks past him into laboratory and he finds the cradle. (Ultron): Here we are. Ultron begins activating the machine. (Scarlet Witch): What are you going to do? (Ultron): In my current form I not strong enough. Ultron activates the cradle. (Ultron): Silver, if you could hand me the- Quicksilver races away and returns with the Scepter. (Ultron): -Scepter. Ultron takes the scepter and crushes the crystal. In the center of the crystal is an orange gem. He takes the gem and places it into the cradle. (Ultron): I will make myself a vibranium infused body with which I can finally complete my plan. (Quicksilver): What is your plan? (Ultron): Change. Scarlet Witch looks at the cradle she touches and an image of a meteor smashing the Earth floods her mind. She cries out in shock then backs away. (Ultron): Oh. Oh, no. Did you- (Scarlet Witch): I-I saw you- Her eyes flash red as does Quicksilver’s. (Quicksilver): You’re going to kill all life on Earth. (Ultron): When you put it like that… Ultron fires a repulsor beam at them but Quicksilver gets them out in time. (Ultron) Alright. Time to move. Ultron and his drones pick up the cradle and leave with it. Meanwhile back at the Barton Homestead Fury, Bryce and Tony are standing in front of the whole group. (Ben): So? What’s the plan, Stark? (Bryce): Well, a Stark laboratory in Seoul’s alarm went off ten minutes ago. (Steve): So we go to Seoul. (Bryce): That’s the plan. (Tony): Remember Ultron is smart. He’ll have a contingency plan if we show up so we need to be ready for anything. (Fury): That being said. Suit up Avengers. End Scene Hawkeye, Bruce Banner, and the Fantastic Four are all aboard a Quinjet flying in stealth mode. (Captain America, through coms): Barton? (Hawkeye): One sec. There! A large truck with Seoul Stark Laboratory logo on the side is driving down a busy highway. Captain America and Spider-Man are on an overpass directly above it. They run and jump off, landing on the roof. Inside the truck Ultron looks up at the noise. (Ultron): Damn it. Ultron fires a repulsor beam through the roof barely missing Spider-Man. (Spider-Man): Whoa! Six Iron Legion robots fly out and fire repulsor blasts at them. Captain America deflects one destroying one of them. Spider-Man swings away and kicks one into an oncoming garbage truck. The other four fly in punching Cap off the truck. He lands on a minivan behind the lab truck. He leaps up onto the truck and throws his shield at one of the Iron Legion drones decapitating it. Spider-Man leaps around dodging blasts. (Spider-Man): A little help over here! Human Torch flies in blasting a stream of fire around, which either melts its target or deters the surrounding Mechatrons. Ultron kicks open the door to the truck and flies out. He repulsor blasts Captain America, who blocks with his shield. Ultron goes in to punch Captain America, but Iron Man flies in and tackles Ultron into a billboard. Then a silver muscle car drives up and slams into the truck. The car drives ahead of the truck it’s parts shift into a towering mech like humanoid revealed to be Orion Pax. (Orion Pax): Ben! The Thing drops in from the sky and they both stand in front of the truck as it crashes into them they push with all their might and slow the truck down. Orion Pax is blasted away by Ultron's powerful repulsors. Orion Pax stands up again. Then another Ultron flies down behind them. Orion Pax hits the Omnitrix on his shoulder, transforming into Everglade and hurls two streams of fire at the Mechatrons. The Thing grabs one Ultron and throws it into the other. Mr. Fantastic stretches down and wraps himself around the two. Everglade leaps up with seeds in his hands he slams them into Ultron’s head. Suddenly vines burst out of his head and body, destroying the two Ultrons. Then the truck drives away with Spider-Man and Captain America still on it. (Spider-Man): Hey! (Everglade): Shit. Everglade transforms into Fasttrack and races after the truck barely keeping up. Then the truck’s wheels turn in on themselves and fire propulsion beams out and the truck slowly rises into the air. Fasttrack leaps onto the truck just in time, he is dangling from the back bumper. He struggles to hold on he begins to fall but lands on the Quinjet. (Fasttrack, chuckling): Barton... Just then twelve Iron Legion drones fly around the quinjet firing repulsor blasts at the Quinjet. Fasttrack transforms into Water Hazard using water to propel himself into the air he lands on the top of the truck. Captain America throws his shield knocking one drone into another. Spider-Man drop kicks one and swings around and under the Quinjet to attack another. Water Hazard fires streams of high pressure water knocking three Iron Legionnaires out of the sky. Invisible Woman floats out on an invisible disc throwing bolts of invisible energy destroying four more drones. Black Widow leaps into the truck. She begins to cut the straps holding down the Cradle. Spider-Man and Captain America leap down to help. Meanwhile down below, Ultron and Iron Man are battling it out in the skies. When Ultron sees the truck being attacked he fires a large blast at Iron Man smashing him into the ground. (Ultron): No! NO! Ultron flies towards the truck. Water Hazard sees Ultron flying towards them. He fires volleys of water yet they only seem to slow Ultron down. Human Torch flies next to Water Hazard. (Water Hazard) Johnny. We need steam. Fast! Water Hazard and Human Torch combine their powers creating a cloud of steam. Ultron flies into cloud he looks around in vain. As the steam clears away he sees the truck falling to the ground about to hit a building. Iron Man catches it just in time and throws it at Ultron. The truck collides with him and they go tumbling into a construction site. Iron Man flies towards the Quinjet, and Ultron flies after. He fires beam after beam at them but the Quinjet dodges. It flies low to the ground through the streets dodging cars. Ultron launches four missiles. (Iron Man): Incoming! Iron Man struggles to dodge the missiles but he gets hit and crashes into a building. The two remaining missiles hit the Quinjet causing it to crash to the ground. Ultron walks towards the crashed Quinjet. He rips open the hatch and is bombarded by sound waves as five Echo Echo clones step out screaming at him. They circle around him. (Echo Echo) Wall of Sound! Ultron covers his “ears” and in falls to his knees. (Ultron): Make...it...stop! He blasts two Echo Echos and crushes one with his foot. The other two Echo Echos merge together, then slap the Omnitrix, evolving it and himself. (Ultimate Echo Echo): Ultimate Echo Echo! Ultimate Echo Echo and Ultron fly toward each other, going to punch, and collide. Two Iron Legion drones fly in and shoot Ultimate Echo Echo in the back, as Ultron punches him away. Quicksilver runs in with Scarlet Witch. Scarlet Witch uses her energy powers to hold Ultron in place as Quicksilver rushes in and punches him repeatedly. Ultron breaks free of Scarlet Witch’s energy and uppercuts Quicksilver away. He blasts at Scarlet Witch but Captain America blocks with his shield. He grabs the nearby unconscious Black Widow and flies away. Bruce gets up slowly and sees Ultron fly away. (Bruce): NO! Natasha! (Captain America): Bruce! Calm down...we’ll get her back. The rest of the Avengers exit the Quinjet, as Ultimate Echo Echo reverts, first to Echo Echo then to Titan Prime, who's costume is returned to the Omnitrix through a wave of green light. (Human Torch): This sucks. (The Thing): No duh, Matchstick! Iron Man flies back to the Quinjet, joining his teammates. End Scene In a cave Thor stumbles around in the darkness. (Thor): Answer me Three Fates! I seek thy wisdom! Three dark robed women appear in the shadows. (Fate #1): The God of Thunder- (Fate #2): -hero of wonder tell us your woes- (Fate #3): -so we can rest ye troubled soul. (Thor): I saw a vision of Asgard falling. I must know more! (Fate # 1): Disrobe, Heir of Asgard. (Fate #2): Step into the water. (Fate #3): See with thine eyes what lies beyond. Thor grimaces as he steps into the pool. He screams in pain as he does so. Lightning strikes the pool. He sees many images flash before him of six gemstones. End Scene Back at Avengers Tower Tony and Bruce are inspecting the cradle. (Bruce): This...is something alright. (Tony): Alright, let’s get to the matter at hand. What do we do with the body inside? (Steve): Destroy it. Steve, Bryce, Wanda, Pietro walk in. (Tony): Why...would we do that. This, right here is our chance to beat Ultron. If we can use this against him...he’ll never see it coming. (Bryce): This sounds a whole lot like another Ultron. (Tony): We can do it better this time. (Bruce): How can you be sure. (Tony): C’mon, Bruce. We’re mad scientists, let’s live a little. Tony begins to press buttons on the cradle. (Steve): Tony! Stop! Steve grabs Tony’s hand and stops him from activating the Cradle. (Steve): I said stop- Tony holds his arm up as the Iron Man gauntlet flies onto his hand he punches Steve away. Scarlet Witch blasts Tony away just as the Iron Man chest piece attaches to his torso. Quicksilver runs around and unplugs the machine. Steve punches Bruce, but Bryce takes the punch instead (Bryce): Guys! We need to- Thor flies in and summons crackling lightning he strikes the cradle with a thunderous sound. All is quiet again. Then the cradle glass shatters with an explosion sending Thor flying. A red figure stands up and out of the cradle he looks at all of the Avengers. Thor stands and gazes at the creature confused. The red figure flys towards Thor but is knocked aside with ease by Mjolnir. He spins around the air but stops just in front of the window. He gazes out of it. His body changes color to take the form of clothing. Thor places Mjolnir on the ground and approaches the new being. He floats to the ground next to Thor. (Android): I apologize. That was...odd. He creates a cape for himself. (Steve): Thor what the hell is he? (Thor): I have had a vision. An impenetrable darkness that destroys all life. At the center of the conflict is that. He points to the gem in the android’s head. (Bryce): What is it? (Thor): It’s the Mind Stone of the six infinity stones, the greatest powers in the universe. Stark is right. We can not defeat Ultron. (Android): Not alone. (Steve): Your vision sounds a lot like Jarvis. (Tony): That’s because I reconfigured Jarvis’ matrix to create...him. Peter, Clint, Reed, Ben, Sue and Johnny walk in with confused looks on their faces. (Steve): I don’t trust- (Android): You think of me as another Ultron. I am not like Ultron. I am as Thor said, his Vision. Vision hands Thor his hammer everyone is shocked. (Vision): Now we must go. Characters *Bryce Bowman **Titan Primue *Charles Xavier **Professer X *Logan Howlett **Wolverine *Ororo Munroe **Storm *Hank McCoy **Beast *Bobby Drake **Iceman *Scott Summers **Cyclop *Jean Grey **Phoenix *Tony Stark **Iron Man *Bruce Banner *Thor *Natasha Romanoff **Black Widow *Clint Barton **Hawkeye *Steve Rogers **Captain America *Peter Parker **Spider-Man Villains *Erik Lehnsherr **Magneto *Raven Darkhölme **Mystique **